


Do You Think We Will Be Okay To Bring This Child Into This World ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Red Hot Love: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Concerns, Consensual, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, F/M, Fatherhood, Fatherhood Gift, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Gift Fic, Insecurity, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Surprises, Worry, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danni was worried about her pregnancy & about the baby, She brings her concerns to Steve, Who reassures him that they will be fine, Does she believe him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!*





	

*Summary: Danni was worried about her pregnancy & about the baby, She brings her concerns to Steve, Who reassures him that they will be fine, Does she believe him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!*

 

Detective Danielle "Danni" Williams was relaxing after she & Steve took care of cleaning up their kitchen, she was in her usual lounge chair, while she watches her lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, do his usual morning workout routine, swimming, she smiled & thought to herself, **"He is like a fish in that water, God, It's so hot"** , she shook that lost part out, & she focused on her problem at hand for the moment.

 

She put a hand to her growing stomach, & thought so many things, Am I gonna be a good mother to this child ?, Am I ready ?, Is Steve ?, We set for our future ?, & the list went on & on in her mind, she didn't even hear Steve come up to her, after he approached shore, & got out of the water.

 

She didn't even mind if he got water all over her, "Are you okay, Baby ?", The Former Seal asked, as he wrapped his arms around her, "I am just worried that we are not prepared enough for this child, I mean, Are we gonna be great parents ?, Is our child gonna love us, like we love them ?, she sighed, & said, "It's just so many things have been on my mind", Steve understood this, & said this to her, as a response to help calm her down.

 

"You know what ?, I have those worries too, I mean I do think about it, But I don't let it consume me, I also just let things flow naturally, I believe if we do this, Our lives will be richer, & stress free, We will be all right, & our kid will love us, We are gonna be all right, If we stick together, Okay ?", "You think so ?", The Busty Blond asked not really convinced, "I know so", He said with conviction, & they shared a couple of sweet kisses, & spent the rest of the time enjoying their beach morning.

 

Danni knew that her lover was right, She wouldn't doubt the Five-O Commander, & she trusts him, especially with their family's future, so she decided to let it go, She was thinking of a perfect present to commemorate his first time at fatherhood, & she knew exactly what to get him, She just needed their friends' help, Officer Kono Kalakaua is gonna keep Steve distracted, while Captain Lou Grover, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly are gonna help her shop & get it for her, The Loudmouth Detective can't wait to see the look on Steve's face, when she gives it to him.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
